


You Only

by PeakyPearl



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Irene - Freeform, Taerene, taemin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 11:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9895370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeakyPearl/pseuds/PeakyPearl
Summary: Despite the ups and downs of their relationship, their love still prevailed.





	1. Chapter 1

Ugggghhh Noona I'm so so hungry! Taemin yelled from the hallway. 

Coming Yeobo, dinner is almost ready! She replied. 

But I can't wait any longer, I'm starving! 

Please give me 2 minutes! She replied. 

She's hurrying to get everything cooked before Taemin get's to the kitchen. 

Irene and Taemin have been dating for quite some time now and they are living together in the same apartment.

They have enough money to pay for house bill and stuff because Irene is working as a secretary in one of the well know company in Seoul while Taemin is a college student and his parents sends down money so he wouldn't be stranded. 

I made it in time! She says and fist pumps in victory. 

What did you prepare? He ask. 

Kimchi and steaks, your favorite. 

They are eating when she suddenly ask. How's College, lectures and stuff? 

Good. 

And how's the tests going? 

Hmm! 

Taemin are you listening to me? 

Oh sorry, what were you saying again? 

No it's nothing serious I guess, so don't bother. She smiles. 

Kay, I need to sleep, the meal was great! Thanks and Goodnight Babe.

Sweet dreams! She says. 

She's clearing the dishes when Taemin slowly walked up to her, wrapping his hand on her waist, raising her chin up to kiss her her. The kiss is slow, well coordinated and so full of love. 

I love you! He says when they broke apart and don't stay up so late. I'll be waiting for you in the bedroom. 

Kay and I love you too she replied. Flushing a deep red. 

One minute he's acting all childish and the next he's acting all manly! She thought, smiling.

The next day she's up and before Taemin finished taking his bath, she is putting on her shoes while screaming “I'm running late! I'm running late!”. 

Good morning Honey! Relax or you're gonna fall with those heels! He warns her. 

Baby, I'm so late to work today and my boss is gonna scold me. By the way, your food is on the table, hurry up and eat it while it's still hot. Have a nice day ahead! She said while grabbing her car keys. 

What about my kiss? He fake pouts. 

She walks up to him and kiss him to which he reciprocated.


	2. Chapter 2

Irene's (POV). 

Gosh! What to do, what to do! I stopped at the company's garage, gathered my stuff and rushed to the door, not knowing someone was coming out, i rushed into him (my Boss Mr. Kim). 

When i looked up,i saw that it was her Boss. Quickly i started apologizing. 

Umm I'm so so sorry Sir I wasn't looking so I ran into you! Please forgive me! 

Hmm Miss Bae! You're late! See me in my office later. He replied coldly. 

Okay Sir and I'm sorry too! I said, bowing. He walked away with some businessmen.   
Pheww I sighed and went to my Office. 

When he returned to his Office later,I went to him. Knocking on the door. 

May I come in Sir? 

Yes you may! He replied. 

When I entered he was busy with a file, so I decided to wait for him to finish what he was doing. 

Have a seat! He said. 

Thank you Sir! 

Miss Bae, you've been my Secretary for quite sometime now and I'm impressed with your effort but today you came to work late. I hope you know that your position in this company is important and that if you play with it, you'll be demoted or fired. He said sternly. 

Yes Sir and it wouldn't repeat itself ever again. I promise! I replied. 

He's quiet for sometime, just staring at me with a stoic face. 

I wanna cry cause I'm so scared that he might just change his mind and fire me. 

Hm okay, I forgive you this time and I hope you stick to your promise! He said. 

Yes Sir! 

You may leave! He said. 

Thank you Sir! Then I left his Office, forgetting to take my purse I dropped on the table. Work is hectic and I got to cover all the files presented to me for the day. 

Mr. Kim's (POV). 

I need to get the file with the green cover. I said to no one in particular. Getting up, I noticed a purse on my table. 

Who does it belongs to? I thought. So I decided to open it. In the purse there was a picture of a young looking man with a blond hair and there was Miss Bae Irene standing next to him. 

Oh it's her purse! I said. 

Hey Miss Bae! I called her on the telephone, come collect your purse. You forgot to take it with you. 

Oh! Thank you Sir! I'll come take it. She said. 

It's six in the evening and all the workers are preparing to leave right now. I think I should be going home. I thought. 

When I got ready to leave I saw Miss Bae still typing on the computer so I told her to pass some of the necessary information to the workers.


	3. Chapter 3

Irene's (POV). 

I'm so so tired and my back hurt from sitting in one spot all day. I turned off the car engine and got inside. Hmm I miss home I sighed. 

Taemin is watching some random movie on the tv while eating cereal. I smiled and walked up to him. I missed him even if it was just some hours ago that I last saw him. 

Honey I missed you! I said while hugging him. 

And I missed you too Sweetheart! He replied.

Then he kissed me which I returned back. I 've missed those lips on mine and I'm loving every second of it when we kiss. 

When we separated. He pulls me close to him, making me sit on his lap. 

How was work today? He asked. 

And before I knew it, I was crying while telling him everything that happened today. How my Boss said he was gonna demote or fire me if I did come to work late ever again. 

Hey Baby stop! It's okay, I understand. You're crying too hard, you are stressed and also he's not gonna fire you. He's just threatening you. 

But what if he does! The pay is good and where can I start looking for another job? I said. 

He wipes my tear away while chuckling. No he wouldn't. Come here let's go take a shower, and let's get you something to eat! He said.

After eating I went to bed before Taemin cause tomorrow's gonna be another hectic day at work. 

I'm dosing off when Taemin started kissing, nipping and sucking on my neck. 

Taemin I need to sleep! I half moaned. 

Do you want me to stop! He whispered into my ears. 

Maybe! I moaned cause his hands feel so good caressing my body. 

I want a Yes or No as an answer. He replied why chuckling. 

Nnggghhh yeah please! I said out loud. I'm losing it and it's his fault I should have been sleeping by now. 

He stops everything   
entirely, whispering a “goodnight” to me. 

What? Why did you stop! I asked. 

Cause you said “Yeah” he replied cutely. 

Nooo I don't mean it like that, I want you Taemin! Come here. I whispered. He complied and kissed me.

Goodnight love! You're tired. Please go to bed! He said. 

But! 

No buts! He said hugging me close to himself and covering us with the blanket. 

Maybe next time? I asked. 

Yeah next time! He replied. 

I slept so peacefully in his embrace, not thinking about anything else but the two of us!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Naeun (POV). 

Oh shit! What I'm I gonna do now! I don't know Math and it's never been my thing! 

So? You have to study hard so you can pass the science project that's coming up on Friday. Taemin replied chuckling. 

But then no one wants to tutor me! 

Then you can meet the Lecturer or one of the Senior Noonas to put you through. 

No they are too mean! Wait! I know someone who can help me! 

Who? Both Taemin and Jonghyun asked in unison. 

Of cause you Taemin! You're good in Math and can teach me better. 

Not me Naeun! I don't wanna! 

Please Taemin, pretty please! 

Kay, kay I will! Satisfied now? 

Yes! Thank you Taemin! 

It's alright! What are friends for?

So where do we meet up after school? 

What do you mean meet up? I'll teach you after lecture is over. 

What? No I don't want that, my parents will ask me where I've been all day! 

So what are you saying? 

How about we study in my house! I'll tell dad and mom that Taemin is my new Math lecturer! You know they love you so much! 

Haha! Funny! Kay. So when do we start? He asked. 

Tomorrow! 

Sounds good! Goodbye guys! I gotta go! 

Bye Taemin! I and Jonghyun said in unison. Oh! I love that boy! I thought. I don't wanna be anywhere without him. 

Taemin (POV). 

I need to get some few things in the jewel shopping mall for my Irene! I said, parking the car at the mall front.

Hello Mister! The girl at the corner greeted me! What would you want to buy Sir? 

Hey lady! Um I need a necklace and a bracelet, a silver one at that! 

Okay Sir! Please don't be offended but is it for your girlfriend? She asked. 

Yes! Why did you ask? 

Wow she must be very lucky to have you! You're a handsome looking young man! She blushed. 

Thanks! I replied, a little taken aback. 

Please follow me Sir! She said. 

The set of necklaces and bracelets were so beautiful, I couldn't decide which one I want! 

Sir you said you need a silver set right? Then pick this one! She brought out a box from a different area and opened it. The bracelet and necklace were both silver in color with crystals around it. 

This one is nice, thanks! I took it and paid for it, though it was very expensive, my Sweetheart deserves more than that. 

Irene (POV). 

I've been typing for hours and I need a break so I decided to get some tea for myself. I walked out of my office and then I saw my Boss talking with some foreigners! 

Wait! These are the businessmen my Boss talked about this morning. I need to be in that meeting or my Boss is gonna scold me again! First I need to get the files. 

I rushed into my office, collected the files and rushed out. My Boss motioned for me to come, so I hurried to get to him. But then I slipped, I was gonna fall and hurt myself so badly but then nothing happened, no pain at all, which means someone caught me but who?


	5. Chapter 5

When I looked up, it was my Boss. I was so scared (I messed up before and now again?) that I pushed myself out of his arms. Everyone is staring at us! I know it cause I can feel their eyes on us. 

Are you okay Miss Bae? He asked me. 

Y..y..yes! I'm so so sorry Sir! I didn't mean to slip and.. 

Is that what you should say to someone who saved you from a dangerous fall? He asked. 

Thank you Sir! 

It's okay! Let's go. 

Why would he save me I asked myself. Well maybe he isn't that mean as he portrays to everybody. 

When the meeting was over, I gathered the files but before I could go my Boss stopped me. He told me to announce it to the workers that a party will be held next week and that all Businessmen and women in the whole of Korea will be present at the party. 

When I got home, my Taemin was not at home but his phone and stuffs were lying around on the living room table. Where could he be? I asked no one in particular. 

After taking a shower, I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. Sound of water splashing was heard from the backyard so I knew my Taemin was there. I went there and I saw him in the swimming pool. 

Taemin I've been looking everywhere for you, I couldn't call cause your phone was on the table. I was scared, I thought something bad did happen to you! I said the last part with my lips quivering. 

Come here! He said. 

Kay but I'm not entering the pool cause I'm wearing a night gown, not a swimming trunk. 

But you're wearing an inner wear right? He winked. 

No! I'm not wearing anything inside! 

Great! Even better! He smirked. 

Shut up Taemin! I said smiling. I removed my night gown, leaving just my bra and pant and entered into the pool. Taemin back hugs me and place kisses all over my neck. Taemin I called him and he replies me with a “yes hun!”. 

What if one day your parents or mine gets to know about our relationship that it's not just friendship but love, what do you think will be their reaction? 

I don't know Hun but what I know is that our love for each other isn't gonna change. 

I love you Irene! 

I love you too Taemin! She said. 

So how's everything going at the company? Also your Boss, is he still troubling you? 

Everything's going great and no, he is a little bit nice to me now unlike before. 

Really? 

Yeah! He even saved me from falling today! 

Didn't I warn you not to run when you're   
wearing heels? He asked me, with a roll of his eyes. 

Hey! Show some pity first! 

Haha sorry! 

I don't need it anymore! I said pouting. 

Okay! Taemin said. I wanted to kiss you but I guess you don't want me anywhere around you. I should just.. 

No, don't say that, I want you here with me and also please kiss me. 

Taemin is laughing really hard. 

What is it? Stop laughing! 

I can't help it, you're too funny. 

He's still laughing so i splashed water on his face and stormed out of the pool, grabbing my night gown with me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for late update guys! Will be updating more soon.


	6. Chapter 6

Taemin (POV) 

When I got out of the swimming pool, I went inside to change and when I was done, I went to our shared bedroom and when I opened the door, there she was, already fast asleep with a frown on her face.

When did I get so lucky to have this Angel! You're mine Irene, mine! I'm so sorry for making you so upset, to the point you had to go to bed upset. Please stop frowning now! I said while gently caressing her cheek.

Goodnight Hun! I said after a while before giving her a kiss on the lips.

Irene (POV)

When I opened my eyes, he was already fast asleep. I heard all he said to me but I pretended to be sleep all along.

I was still upset with him so I decided not to think about it and closed my eyes waiting for sleep to take me to dream land.

When I woke up the next day, Taemin was not in bed so I got up and prepared something for us to eat, took a shower and got dressed. When I was set to go, I decided to write a note for Taemin so that he wouldn't think I was missing or something.  
What are you doing? Taemin said with a confused smile.

For a second I was scared, so I jumped a little, before composing myself. Nothing just leaving a note for you! I replied.

There will be no need for that! Please come here I want to give you something! He said.  
What is it?  
Come here and don't argue! He said with a snort.

Okay! I said , and when I was standing next to him, he told me to turn around but I didn't.  
That's when he brought out a box, inside it was a necklace and a bracelet.

Oh my Gosh Taemin! I whispered.  
He wore the bracelet for me and I did turn around this time so he wore the necklace for me.

Taemin! This is so beautiful and shiny! Thank you so much Taemin! I said while flushing a deep red.  
You deserve the best Babe!

But my Birthday is in 2 weeks time but you given me a gift already! I said while starring at him.

Nope this isn't your birthday gift because I'm gonna surprise you. This is just a gift from your boyfriend.

I hugged him and he hugged me back. When we separated, we kissed.  
I'll be on my way now, Bye! I said.  
See you later Hun!  
Kay! I replied.

When I got to there, I turned off the car but then I saw another familiar car packed close to mine but what caught my eyes was that my Taemin was the one inside the car. We both came down from the car.

Babe what are you doing mmph... I was cut of by a pair of lips, his hands were wrapped my waist. I kissed him back and he deepened the kiss. When we broke apart, he told me he was going to see a friend so he decided to come see me first.  
Goodbye Hun!  
Bye Babe! I replied.

Jongmyeon (POV)

I saw Miss Bae and that guy from that picture I saw in Miss Bae's purse that day kissing, from my office. I stood there looking at them. 

I felt so angry, betrayed and jealous!  
Why? I couldn't tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: will be updating more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here's the first chapter, don't forget to subscribe. Enjoy!


End file.
